


Пятое колесо

by ladyxenia



Category: RBL, RPS, Slovo EKB, Zlovo EKB, russian rap
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Grumpy Bottom, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Willing Third Wheel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Саша неожиданно предлагает Серёже присоединиться к ним с Вовой.





	Пятое колесо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veliri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/gifts).

> Написано для Велири на день 14 [русскоязычного Кинктобера](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17XEWwV-RGihjXeVOiODKHTgYdD0-2DTf7BYfwIU7tLA/edit). Ключ: Двойное проникновение

Керамбит — Саша, он просил назвать Сашей, — прогибается в пояснице, когда Серёжа плавно вводит в него второй палец. Судя по тому, как шипит сквозь зубы Вова, он опять недовольно стискивает пальцы на вовином плече.

Серёжа вытягивается вдоль сашиной голой спины, стараясь не наваливаться сильно — совокупный его с Керамбой вес Вова может не оценить. Оставляет несколько коротких поцелуев вдоль позвоночника. У основания шеи задерживает губы дольше, пробует языком — сквозь мыльноватый привкус геля для душа немного чувствуется настоящий сашин вкус, тёплый, с лёгкой горчинкой. Серёжины пальцы внутри Саши двигаются легко, почти не встречают сопротивления. Только когда скользят наружу, кольцо мышц немного сжимается, охватывает их плотнее. Они с Вовой явно не напиздели, когда сказали, что спят.

Керамба — Саша, мать его, — дышит, как на бегу: глубоко вдыхает носом, выдыхает через рот рывками. Серёжа приставляет к отверстию третий палец, поглаживает натянутую вокруг тех двух кожу, и Саша дёргается.

Вова шепчет:

— Тихо, тихо, тихо.

Кладёт ладонь на сашин затылок и успокаивающе поглаживает, захватывая заднюю часть шеи. Саша снова начинает дышать. Ворчит:

— Да чего он...

Серёжа до сих пор не очень понимает, зачем они его вызвонили. Сказанное керамбитовым голосом с незнакомого номера «Вова АО проспорил мне желание, ты вроде подходишь» оказалось достаточно интригующим началом разговора, чтобы Серёжа дослушал до конца и согласился. Но это не было похоже на настоящую причину. Да и звучало по-керамбитовски, без энтузиазма. Он, конечно, особенный в плане эмоций. Фиг поймёшь, что думает на самом деле. Но обычно люди, когда говорят про исполнение желания, не кажутся такими недовольными.

Поэтому Серёжа спрашивает раз четвёртый за вечер:

— Может, не надо? Если тебе как-то не так, если вдруг больно...

Саша цедит злобно, как будто на баттле:

— Мне не больно.

— Окей, окей! — сразу сдаётся Серёжа. — Я на всякий случай.

Целует тыльную сторону вовиной ладони, лежащей на сашином затылке.

— Он там дохуя чувствительный, — объясняет Вова, словно не заметив губ на своей руке.

Саша недовольно поводит плечами.

Интересно, он хотел , чтобы Серёжа выеб его в задницу, но этого не узнал? Не думает же он, что Серёжа использует это на баттле? Это каким надо быть мудаком, чтобы... Серёжа вводит третий палец, чувствуя, как легко подаются мягкие стенки. Ритмично работает запястьем.

Саша двигает тазом ему навстречу и ворчит что-то, слышное только Вове. Вова с влажным звуком целует его в губы и, обвив сашино тело рукой, толкает Серёжу в плечо.

Он не сразу понимает, что от него хотят, но потом соображает. Осторожно, продолжая потрахивать пальцами анус, сползает в сторону, устраивается на боку, тянет Сашу на себя. Вова одобряюще хмыкает, поворачивается вместе с ним и Сашей. Отстраняется немного — Серёжа не задумывается, почему.

Двигать рукой становится не так удобно, но Саша сгибает ногу, облегчая доступ.

Серёжа на пробу разводит пальцы в стороны, поглаживает податливые стенки изнутри. И вдруг его кисти касается что-то тёплое и скользкое. Вовин член.

— Подвинься немного, — выдыхает Вова. Приставляет головку ко входу, растянутому пальцами. Серёжа думает: «Хуя себе». Вова мягко толкается, продавливая сопротивление. Задевает серёжину руку на ходу, но пальцы убрать не просит.  
Член легко двигается вдоль серёжиных пальцев, вдавливая их в стенки, проникает глубже. Саша удовлетворённо бормочет, подаётся Вове навстречу. Серёжа закусывает щёку изнутри, чтобы отвлечься от ощущений и не издать ни звука. Не хватало ещё застонать от того, что чужой член просто задевает его по касательной.

Дело, конечно, не только в члене. Сама ситуация настолько дикая и так не вписывается во всё, что он знал до сегодняшнего вечера, что кажется сном. Но ощущения все до единого настоящие, и серёжин стояк, упирающийся Саше в бедро, очень реальный. Серёжа не сдерживается, протирается пахом чуть ниже сашиной ягодицы, на пробу давит пальцами в сторону от вовиного члена, сильнее раздвигая обволакивающую плоть. Саша издаёт глухой горловой звук и откидывает голову назад, ему на плечо.

Вова входит так глубоко, как позволяет серёжина рука, упирающаяся ему в лобок. Останавливается ненадолго, ловит серёжин взгляд поверх сашиного плеча. Серёжа глядит на него вопросительно и пробует раздвинуть пальцы сильнее. Саша шумно выдыхает. Вова серьёзно кивает и говорит:

— Да, так.

И начинает двигаться. Втрахивает в Сашу серёжины пальцы, давит на руку неприятно, но Серёжа сейчас скорее согласится сдохнуть, чем попросит его остановиться. Целует Сашу во взмокший затылок и, подстроившись под вовины движения, впихивает четвёртый палец. Идёт туго. Вова немного тормозит, меняет угол, чтобы помочь Серёже. И, видимо, проходит хорошо по простате. Саша втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, бормочет что-то неразборчивое, но Серёжа уверен, что среди этих звуков было слово «да». Вова повторяет движение и целует Сашу в лоб. С таким лицом, будто прикасается к святыне. Серёжа очень надеется, что забудет это выражение навсегда. Слишком оно кажется открытым, не предназначенным для чужих глаз.

— Всё хорошо? — тихо спрашивает Вова у Саши над ухом.

Вместо ответа тот двигает тазом, насаживаясь сильнее. На член и четыре пальца, сложенных щепоткой. Пиздец.

— Ну хорошо, — говорит Вова. И снова ускоряет темп.

Рука, кажется, вот-вот онемеет. Но останавливаться Серёже не хочется. Он покачивает сомкнутыми пальцами из стороны в сторону, растягивая обхватывающее член и пальцы кольцо мышц сильнее. Хотя куда больше, казалось бы. Саша издаёт тихий горловой звук, который точно запомнится навсегда. Ё. Ба. Ный. В. Рот. Главное сейчас не думать о том, что им с Сашей ещё баттлить.

— Хватит уже, — говорит Вова, останавливаясь. Саша по инерции подмахивает пару раз тазом.

Серёжа послушно вынимает пальцы из его задницы, чувствуя, как в ушах начинает шуметь.

Трясущимися руками нащупывает презик и смазку, стараясь не глядеть на обнимающих друг друга Вову с Сашей. Раскатывает латекс по стояку, поливает густой холодной жижей со сладковатым химическим запахом. Придвигается обратно, упирается головкой в место, где внутри Саши исчезает вовин член. С виду кажется, что мышцы сомкнулись обратно и ничего не получится.

— Давай, блядь, уже, — шипит Саша.

Серёжа толкается вперёд. Покачивается короткими движениями туда-сюда, продавливая преграду. Вова немного выскальзывает наружу, оставляя внутри только головку. Освободившегося для движения пространства оказывается достаточно, чтобы двигаться стало удобней. Серёжа проталкивает член вдоль вовиного, не слыша ничего, кроме собственного дыхания. Это невозможно тесно. Он останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание, привыкнуть к ощущениям и не кончить вот так сразу. Но в этот момент начинает двигаться Вова. Его член движется вдоль серёжиного, плотно вжимая в стенки прохода. Серёжа до боли зажимает зубами губу, чтобы не вцепиться Саше в плечо.

Саша принимает в себя их обоих, туго обхватывая упругим теплом. Саша трётся затылком о серёжину щёку. Саша лежит расслабленно, позволяя им обоим двигаться внутри.

Серёжа с ума готов сойти от сашиной тесноты и ощущения вовиного члена, скользящего вдоль его члена.

— Двигайся, блядь, давай, — обрывисто командует Саша.

Серёжа подчиняется.

Начинает потрахивать его короткими рывками, насколько позволяет поза. Подстраивается к ритму Вовы. Двигаться становится легче, но самому Серёже от этого только тяжелее.

Слишком горячо, слишком тесно, слишком сильно.

Он кончает через несколько рывков.

Лежит неподвижно, ошарашенный и опустошённый, чувствуя, как Вова дотрахивает Сашу, в такт надрачивая ему член. Как ускоряет темп, словно не замечая помехи в виде серёжиного хуя. Саша напрягается всем телом, сжимается вокруг них, кончает Вове в руку и обмякает.

Вове хватает ещё пары резких фрикций.

Они выходят из Саши одновременно. Серёжин презик липкий от Вовиной спермы.

Саша переворачивается на спину, лежит между ними, расслабленно глядя в потолок.

Вова ложится рядом и целует его у горла.

Серёжа думает, что ему такого здесь не позволят. Разрешает себе полежать рядом ещё полминуты, восстанавливая дыхание. Потом неохотно поднимается с кровати, находит взглядом свои вещи.

— Ванна слева была? — спрашивает он у Вовы, потому что Саше, судя по выражению лица, сейчас не до разговоров.

Вова кивает.

— Я тогда ополоснусь быстро и пойду?

— Ага, — говорит Вова, устраивая голову на сашином плече. — Дверь захлопни потом, сама закроется. Спасибо, что приехал. Было хорошо.

Саша, не открывая глаз, фыркает и еле заметно улыбается.

«Пусть только попробует не поздороваться со мной на ивенте», — думает про себя Серёжа. Пусть только попробует.


End file.
